


Only in Dreams

by SharkbaitHooHaHa



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22351456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkbaitHooHaHa/pseuds/SharkbaitHooHaHa
Summary: Aziraphale only told Crowley he loved him in his dreams...Angst with a happy ending.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 162





	Only in Dreams

_Don’t let me wake up,_ Crowley begged silently.

“I love you. I’ve always loved you.” Dream Aziraphale breathed the words against his lips and Crowley gasped them in, savoring the way they tasted on his tongue as he said them back.

 _Don’t let me wake up._ His arms carefully cradled the apparition, his fingers gently digging into the memory of soft, giving flesh, as if to hold on any tighter would shatter the entire moment.

His mind had placed them on the couch in the backroom of Aziraphale’s shop, and of course it should be here. A familiar location, a place comfort for them both. The room was surprisingly empty of wine glasses, unlike every time he’d dreamed himself here before. In his dreams, Aziraphale’s words were always coated with the faint scent of alcohol, as if it were impossible for his mind to conjure the image of the angel speaking them sober.

 _Don’t let me wake up._ He always woke up. He always woke up cold, alone, hungry for a love that wasn’t to be his. He couldn’t bear it. Not again. _Don’t let me wake up._

Aziraphale arms were draped loosely around Crowley’s neck, his round fingers playing idly with the hair at the nape of his neck, the collar of his shirt. Those strong arms pulled him in again, joining first their foreheads, then their lips.

 _Please, don’t let me wake up_. Crowley choked back a sob as they broke apart. The end was coming, his mind never let him have more than this. _Never let me wake up._

“Oh, Crowley.” Aziraphale brought his hands up to gently cradle Crowley’s face. 

This was it. He squeezed his eyes shut, knowing that when he opened them again, Aziraphale would be gone.

“Crowley, look at me.” Aziraphale spoke the words so gently, and Crowley was never able to deny his angel anything. Not even in his dreams. 

He opened his eyes.

Blue eyes met his, full of concern and warmth and love. “Crowley, my love.” Aziraphale’s fingers slowly traced his cheek. “You’re awake.” He smiled and placed a soft kiss upon Crowley’s temple. “I promise you, you’re awake.”


End file.
